Healers
by LeadYouIn
Summary: Team 7 Friendship, Prequel to Bonds. They had always been there, slowly healing the wounds of the past. Now, maybe it was his turn to do the same for them.


Healers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The mission had come out of the blue. Actually, it really hadn't. I knew that Tsunade would assign the mission to the two of them, deep down they knew too. Even if she hadn't they would have gone anyway. The sad, or not so sad, part was that I could see them pummeling the Hokage into submission to receive the S-rank mission that they had yearned for over a very long two and a half years.

I lived for the day when my broken team would be reunited, and I knew that they did too. Sakura had changed so much, for better or worse none of us knew for sure. She was stronger, some said even stronger than her mentor, but she was more reserved. In the past she wouldn't have hesitated; she put her whole heart into going after something she wanted and she didn't care what it took. Now, she still went after what she wanted, but it took a lot more to get her to back off. She was tenacious but she lacked the spark that I had seen when Sasuke was still with us. She was _dimmer_, and everyone missed her glow.

Naruto was colder and I know the only people that would notice the difference were Sakura and I, perhaps that shy girl from the Hyuuga clan as well. He smiled brightly, but it was just an act. He needed his two best friends by his side, and it hurt him so much to realize that he was part of the reason that Sasuke would not come back on his own. Their extremely odd friendship was something that neither would admit to wanting, or needing, but something that they would kill and die for none the less.

I was excited. The long and grueling years as a shinobi had done little to curb my optimism. I knew that I was more than likely the only one who was convinced our story would be one with a happy ending. On more than one occasion the three of us had been strolling down the bustling streets of Konoha when stared and hushed whispers would catch out attention.

"_Their just like those other three, they even had one of their team members leave and betray us!"_

It all hurt to hear. Sakura eyes would dim and she would start to stare at the ground as she walked. Naruto would clench and unclench his first in an attempt to control his raging temper. I merely glared as I was the adult and expected to be above their level of conduct. Simply put, I wasn't. The three of us actually threatened and beat some wise-ass ninjas who were determined to prove that Sasuke was a no-good loser. Needless to say, they didn't leave the hospital for quite some time, due both to the extent of their multiple injuries and the refusal of Sakura and Tsunade to treat them. Looking back on those days, they seemed almost happy compared to the weeks spent in the never ending task to retrieve him – our missing piece.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura lay very silently on the ground at their latest campground. The fire had died down to a dull flicker and she was entranced by the way the light danced on her comrades rising and falling bodies. Naruto, Yamato, and she had been out of Konoha for over a month and they finally had the information they had searched for. She broke into a giddy grin just thinking about it. She had hugged and kissed everyone on the team when she learned that their plan had succeeded. Sasuke-kun was finally going to come home.

It had been hard work to lay the subtle hints and suggestions within the minds of their adversaries. Over time they had finally pried it out of some very reluctant oto-nin who would undoubtedly be killed once Orochimaru learned of their betrayal, if he ever found out. It had been her job to cast the illusion of their entire confession having been a dream. It had gone off without a hitch.

She sobered up quickly enough; she was a kunoichi, a good one at that. She couldn't go lose her head even though the love of her life was coming back into her life. Who was she kidding? She flailed excitedly for a few minutes, only stopping when she heard Yamato's sigh of annoyance and Naruto's pause in snoring. Sakura blushed even though she knew no one would see it.

Now all they had to do was go back to Konoha, a day long trip, alert Tsunade-shishou to the more disturbing news they had received, gather a team, and head for the remote section of the country of lightning. It really wouldn't be that hard, except for the actual beating Sasuke part. What they needed to do was keep the element of surprise on their side. There really was no telling how deep the wiles of Orochimaru went. That disgusting snake had caused so much pain to everyone she knew; he definitely would not be coming out of this alive.

Tsunade had pulled her aside one day, when her feelings of loneliness and pain had been almost too much to handle. Naruto had yet to return from his training with Jiraiya-sama and all she could see was the happiness of the rest of her comrades around her; their teams were still intact and thriving. Everywhere she looked somebody just had to smile and hug and kiss and do something that she so desperately longed to do with her best friends. She wanted to scream.

She heard her mentor sigh in sympathy. Though the original sannin had never trained under those more powerful than them, their betrayal and pain ran far deeper than most knew. Jiraiya loved Tsunade, Tsunade loved Orochimaru, and Orochimaru loved none other than himself. He lusted after the power that only a kage could command and pushed himself to attain it. In the process he had crossed many a line, killed many innocent people, and lost his humanity. But his teammates refused to abandon him to his new habits. They pulled him out of his pit (could it really be called a home?) and engaged in regular training, missions, and drinking - the latter probably leading to the addiction both Tsunade and Jiraiya suffered from.

Also, Sakura noted wryly, Orochimaru hadn't left to kill his brother for murdering off his entire clan, which was somewhat more understandable. He had left because he wanted to practice kin-jutsu, he was livid at not being chosen to become the next Hokage, and because he longer cared for anyone in the village that had been his home for so many years. At least, that's what he claimed. His team had seen through that one pretty quickly though.

They left on covert recovery missions every time the two of them were on leave together. They never even found Orochimaru's trail and gradually they buried the pain under layers and layers of apathy. Tsunade left to 'find herself' and Jiraiya left because he had nothing which he considered special anymore. The pleadings of his former teacher and student fell on deaf ears.

Then Orochimaru resurfaced with a plot so cunning and sinister that it had taken more than two months to unmask completely. Even then, they lost Uchiha Sasuke to him and his trickery. The pain came back, bringing waves of fresh sorrow and grief over what could and should have been. Their beloved teacher died at one of their best friend's hands, could they be next?

The battle where the three of them had been reunited proved that he was lost beyond all hope of recovery, and he was taking as many people as he could with him. It was pointless to deny that fact any longer, and the pain was easier to deal with now that they had just accepted it. Yes, when Tsunade was asked she admitted that she still cared for him and she knew she always would. But even that could not stop her from killing what he had become, even if it meant losing her own life in the process.

Sakura stared blankly up at the stars once more. Would she be willing to do the same? She didn't know and wasn't sure if she wanted to.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke slammed his fist against the walls of his room. The snake had lied, again. The promised power did not come and it finally dawned on him that he had never truly possessed it. He wanted so badly to go back to his home. At odd times he found himself yearning for the carefree days of his time as a genin, with Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Then he caught himself and remembered that he was the one who had left, no one had pushed him out of the door.

He cursed and paced back and forth, the recent events darkening his already disturbed mood. Even Kabuto would stay away from him when he was like this. He was the only person who truly seemed to understand Sasuke's reasoning for coming to this dismal abyss. Orochimaru knew about it, as did the rest of the village, he also took advantage of this fact by constantly pushing Sasuke to train and improve his already astounding skill. _Disgusting snake._ The only real reason was so that he could transfer that which he called his soul into Sasuke's body. Sasuke would make sure that he never got the chance.

He had many regrets in his life. He regretted not being strong enough to save his family; he regretted not being strong enough to avenge his family; most of all he regretted leaving those he began to think of as family. Even across this great distance they were his precious people and unknown to them he cherished the time they spent together. It was definitely categorized as the better part of his life; with the way things were going, it would undoubtedly end up becoming the best.

He turned to look out of the window and felt it; he knew they were coming for him and he knew they were coming now. The ties that connected them were still strong after their nearly unbearable separation. Remembering Naruto's cheerful grin and Sakura's beaming smile had become a part of his daily ritual. He didn't want to fight them as enemies, not anymore. In the past he had been so afraid of how fast Naruto was catching up with him and how deeply attached he felt to them, and so, in his typical fashion, he pushed them away and headed for the hills. It was now his most fervent desire to see his team again and to prove to them how much he truly cared.

Even so, he had no choice; none of that mattered anymore; it was all in the past. He had to fight them and he would kill them. Anything it took to get that power. His brother would die by his hand and finally pay for all that he had done, no matter the cost.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto crouched down lower and lower, finally settling on his haunches as he felt an explosion above him. He jumped out of the trench and ran forward, hastily jamming various kunai, katanas, and shuriken in enemies as they came into his line of sight. They all hit and killed his adversaries instantly. Naruto wasn't one for watching people suffer; he knew enough of that so as to not wish it upon his worst enemy.

He paused momentarily to close the eyes of a fallen comrade on the battlefield; he couldn't have been more than twenty years old but had already lost his life. He pushed forwards once more, determined to reach him before he vanished once more. He knew he wouldn't, in fact, he was certain that the raven haired boy he had glimpsed briefly was looking for him too. He had seen him; his best friend had finally reentered his life. And this time, he wasn't going to get away, he was sure of it.

The last two years had been the hardest of his life, and that was saying a lot. For as long as he could remember he had been scorned, mocked, shunned, and treated with a kind of disdain. When the villagers looked at him they glared and ignored him, they were furious with him for something that was totally out of his control. He had no idea why; all he knew was that it hurt, like hell. It was the worst kind of pain.

He had finally managed to win over Iruka-sensei, and that was nearly impossible. He was the one person, out of an entire village, that truly cared for Naruto. Then everything had changed again when they were divided into the teams that they would remain in for the rest of their lives as active shinobi. Almost instantly he gained the notice and care of three new people, and he wasn't going to let that go without a fight. The only way he would let go is if it was pried from his cold and dead hands.

Naruto was sure of three things in his life. Number one being that he loved his comrades and cared for them more than he ever had anything in his entire life. Number two was that he would be the Hokage. Number three he was slightly more reluctant to admit; Sasuke was his best friend and just about the only person in the world who truly understood him.

Over the two years he had been training with ero-sennin, he had spent a great deal of his time in a state of pensive reflection. True, he had an amazing time training away from the village, but he had always sensed that something was gone. None of his strength and new found wisdom was worth anything if he had no one to share it with. He also knew that he would never be able to put it in clear perspective. There was just something missing, and that was that.

Part of that gaping hole had been filled when he returned. Seeing his old friends again gave him something that he couldn't define, but very much needed. Then when he had seen Sakura he felt that everything was going to be okay once again. Now all he needed was to drag the teme's ass back to Konoha and life would indeed be perfect.

He grinned in spite of himself, this was going to be the best day of his life – he would finally keep his promise made two long years ago. He sprinted into the fateful clearing and looked Sasuke dead in the eye, his smile vanishing.

This was it and he would give nothing but his best – Sasuke deserved at least that. His best friend was coming home, he grinned again.

"Why do happy dobe? Excited about your death?" Sasuke sneered as he saw Naruto approaching. "What about the other one; what was her name again?"

Naruto's fist clenched and he halted his approach. "You know her name teme." Naruto glared – hard.

Sasuke's eyes softened, Naruto had indeed matured. "I do, Sakura. Where is she?" He thought that she, of all people, would be right alongside Naruto for this battle, no – she would always have his back, and he would always have hers. The nostalgia was pushed aside. He had no time for this.

"It's better that she's not here."

Pink suddenly appeared in his eye line. "And why is that Sasuke-kun? Do you not consider me a friend?"

He smirked. "Hn, let's just get on with this."

She smiled, sadly. "Sasuke-kun, you're coming home with us. I can't leave you with that monster." Her voice dropped off. "I- I still love you" It was barely above a whisper.

He heard, he always did when she spoke. He replied monotonously, "I know. I won't come back, not until I've ki-"

"Killed your brother? We know." She ran forward, her right arm outstretched.

He briefly wondered if she was going to hug him, but quickly discarded that idea when he was hurled one hundred feet backwards, flying through trees and rock. It hurt – a lot. He quickly got up and evaluated the damage. He wasn't hurt, just sore; it was meant as a warning, not an attack. _Interesting, yet very scary to contemplate. She has grown._

As he stepped out from the trees once more he saw Naruto quickly forming multiple clones of himself. Sasuke smirked; at least one of them was still predictable. Three swirling black blades ignited in the midst of blood red. He charged straight at them.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I reflexively clenched my heart – it hurt. I could feel their pain, someone close to me was in agony. I parried and dodged a few kunai and low-key attacks before sprinting in that general direction.

I was very close. I could hear the clashes of metal on metal, kunai on shuriken. Their dulcet tones registered as dull echoes in my mind. I saw a hint of pink, a flash of blond, and then swirling black. They were here and I hoped I could stop them before they killed each other.

Then I felt a sharp hit to my back, and my world went black.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Even after all this time, you're still pathetically weak." Sasuke stood atop a tree and stared down at Sakura. She was covering Naruto's body with multiple burns on her back. She in return merely laughed.

She looked at him with the same fire in her eyes he remembered all too well from two years ago. "You're coming back with us…even if I have to snap your spinal cord, you're coming home!" She formed an unrecognizable hand seal and yelled out "Ninpou – Souzousaisei!" An eerie purple glow surrounded her and all her wounds miraculously healed with massive amounts of chakra still left over.

Naruto smiled, again. _Sakura-chan._ "You're coming home teme! Yosh, Sakura-chan! Time to show the bastard what he's missed out on!" The happy tone failed to deceive Sasuke.

"Urusonkatchi, you're still an idiot." He practically dove out of the way of Sakura's ninjutsu, vaguely aware that if he got hit it was the end. "Heh, time to get serious. Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!" A massive flaming dragon shot out of Sasuke's mouth and hurtled towards his comrades. Both evaded it, only barely.

_Damn it! We can't beat him! But we're not letting him stay here…he coming home SHANNARO!_

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Dobe, this is pathetic. All we're doing is screwing around with each other, again," he paused to wipe the sweat off his brow while maintaining his distance from them, "Show me what you really have, both of you." Sakura looked up in shock. Always, whenever it came to fighting she was left behind as Sasuke and Naruto did whatever the hell it was. He was finally acknowledging her strength, and he wasn't going to take back his words.

"No more than three tails Naruto." She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's two against one! Nothing's gonna happen." _Yah right, baka!_

Within a ten kilometer radius, large explosions, catastrophic fire techniques, and multiples roarings of the earth could be heard. Within the clearing, the noise was deafening…but none of the three heard it. Naruto was intent on pounding Sasuke into the dirt. Sasuke was intent on avoiding Sakura's ungodly strength. Sakura was intent on protecting Naruto while he covered for her.

_Their teamwork…I can't find an opening!_ It was true. Between the two of them, Sasuke was being attacked full on and the attacker's back was being watched while that person set up multiple traps for him to walk into. It was scary to think that these two were the naïve little genins who believed that everyone could be happy and things would be wonderful if they could just live in Konohagakure all their little lives. They had changed. Matured from being innocent to fully aware of what world they lived in. They still believed in love and comradeship and happiness, so did he. The sad part was that they still believed in him, despite his betrayal. The sadder part was that he still wanted their faith and respect and love. He just wanted to be with them, but he knew his pride and his duty would not let him.

Unbidden, thoughts of his slain parents flashed before his eyes. He heard his mother's shrill scream and his father's body falling to the floor. He saw the blood and the corpses littering the streets of the once glamorous area of town. He smashed his fist straight into Sakura's chest, not even noticing when he heard the all too familiar crack of bones.

Sakura held in her scream of pain as she flew backwards, only stopping when her body connected with a large cherry blossom tree. _How ironic, that I'll die here._ Sakura's palms felt a slight weight on them and as she turned to look at the object she smiled. _Sakura blossoms_.

Her wounds were numerous; she had been going on the offensive quite a bit, resulting in large gashes running the length of her arms and legs, as well as numerous cuts and probably a broken bone or two. Then she heard the sickening crunch of her rib cage shattering. It could be healed, but she knew that if she moved her arms the bone fragments in her chest would pierce her organs, killing her slowly over a period of ten minutes. She had no choice but to wait if she wanted to live.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Damn you teme!" Naruto released a guttural yell as he saw Sakura go down. He would have gone to her side, but that would have left them both wide open to an attack. He had never seen Sasuke like this. He was so….hesitant. He would normally have been the first to rush into a battle but now…he was holding back. Then he snapped and hit Sakura into a tree.

He had also seen the longing in his friend's eyes. He looked genuinely sad to see them. Naruto wasn't a fool, he knew Sasuke wanted to come home. But he couldn't figure out why he wouldn't just come back! Would they really have to kill him to finally get him to understand?

Sasuke turned away. "I don't have time for this dobe. Either give me everything you have or I'll kill her." In a flash he was beside a petrified Sakura, holding a razor sharp kunai to her throat.

"You won't do it teme." Naruto remained calm, his face betraying nothing he felt.

Sasuke smirked evilly as he felt the seal spreading along his body, reacting to the blood on his fingers. "You don't know that do you? You can't risk your precious little cherry blossom now can you?" His voice was slithering around the words,

"She's not mine teme!" He felt Kyuubi's chakra acting up again, the tails spinning, his eyes turning from vibrant cobalt to a malicious looking red. "Get away from her!" Naruto didn't notice, but his chakra attacked Sasuke before he did, he didn't even remember trying to focus it to get it to do that.

Through the haze, both physical and mental, he saw Sasuke rise from the narrow ledge he had been thrown onto. The ledge was over three hundred feet away.

He laughed maniacally. "Finally….finally I see your power!" His wings unfurled from his back and his hair grew.

_What…what the hell is that? That isn't Sasuke-kun!_ Sakura stared in horror at the boy she once knew, she watched as his body changed grotesquely, as he was lost to the power he so desperately sought. _Sasuke-kun…_

Naruto watched, his rage growing as he watched Sasuke transform. He felt the Kyuubi emerging from inside. He clutched his stomach, attempting to reseal the crack himself, but it was no use. The fourth tail made its dreaded appearance.

_I will get that power…I will kill aniki, and I will avenge them! _"Whatever it takes…" he whispered to himself, "No matter what, whatever it takes. " He formed the hand seals of his favourite and most powerful jutsu, the chidori. The sound of the thousand birds filled the air. "DIE DOBE!"

Naruto had lost all control, his rage blinded him, the past two years of confusion and loneliness enveloped him. The rasengan swirled in his paw-like hand as he jumped towards Sasuke. "GO TO HELL SASUKE-TEME!"

Somewhere far in the back of their minds they heard a familiar scream, saw hints of familiar tears falling down a pain stricken face. "NO STOP! STOP YOU'LL KILL EACH OTHER!"

And disregarding her mortal injuries, Sakura ran headlong into their attacks, not even wincing as small shards of bone pierced her heart.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Amazingly, Naruto's Kyuubi form had reacted to Sakura's body obstructing his true target. Naruto took control again and cried in horror as he saw what he had done. Sasuke had recognized her, but his extreme bloodlust prevented him from stopping in time. As the chidori pierced Sakura's stomach he felt release, he felt as if all the animosity of the years slowly drain out of him. It drained until he returned to himself, and then he saw Sakura.

_Oh Kami-sama, please…_It was the only thing running through Sasuke's head. _Not her, anyone but her_. As soon as he caught her he felt the curse seal receding, the elegant marks of the devil losing their magic. _Even after all this time, she still has this effect on me. _

_Please…_

He was only vaguely aware of Naruto beside him, his hand had his shoulder in a death grip, and his face was pale. Now, and only now he realized what a mistake he had made.

"Sas-" Her body was wracked by a coughing spasm. He placed a calloused but gentle finger on her lips.

"I know," he whispered hoarsely.

"Naru……to" She could barely speak.

"I'm here Sakura-chan, I always will be." Sasuke's face was furrowed in confusion, his face and his shoulder felt…wet, but he didn't dare take his eyes off Sakura to find out what it was.

"I….I wa..want….." She was struggling heavily, fighting against the spasms and loss of blood to say something.

"No Sakura-chan! Don't say anything, we have to go find Baa-chan and then she'll heal you and then we can go ho-"

"We're not going home Naruto." Sasuke's quiet voice interrupted Naruto's tearful one, his eyes widening.

Sakura coughed again, her crimson life staining her teammates. "No," She coughed again, this time heaving more of the precious liquid, "You….escape…happi….happiness," They could see her losing consciousness for the last time. She whispered as she held Sasuke's shirt with a death grip, "Aish…aishiteru."

She was too weak to speak anymore, yet she insisted on clinging to them feebly. In the past, Sasuke would have resisted and pulled away from all that she represented, now he clung to it because it really was all that mattered. He felt Naruto move away, confused he looked at him.

Naruto's small smile shocked him, Sakura was going to die and the dobe was smiling! "Come on Sasuke, we have to do this." He paused to place a chaste kiss on Sakura's cheek. "Sakura-chan, aishiteru. We'll be back soon enough." He wasn't even attempting to fight his tears anymore.

Sakura smiled in response, one of her beautiful smiles. "Arigato…Naruto," she let go of Sasuke's hand and gave him a weak push away. "You have to go too," but for once in his life, he didn't want to. He knew exactly where he wanted to be.

He shook his head fiercely. "That…that doesn't matter anymore."

"You know you have to do this Sasuke, and she knows that you have to." Naruto put a firm hand on Sasuke's back. He slowly stood up, carrying Sakura towards the cherry blossom tree she had been thrown against before. As he placed her down gently he noticed an object clutched in her hand, a cherry blossom. Taking it from her, he split the flower and gave the other half to Naruto, nodding at him shortly. Naruto understood.

"I'll be back, I promise." He turned to leave but stopped as he neared the edge of the clearing, he had heard Sakura speak.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun." He smiled.

They had always been there for him. They understood him, they cared for him, and they were his friends. Over all their time together they had healed him, closing over the gaping wounds of the past. Now, it was his turn to do the same. He would be back, and together they would go home.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Author's Note – I would like to thank everybody who read this and my other story (Bonds). They were really hard to write (this one especially) and it really makes me feel like my efforts were worth something to see so much positive feedback. The ending of the Naruto manga has set off many different theories and speculations. Though, personally I do not feel this is how it feel end (at least I really hope not **tear**), I did my best to represent how things would play out with this storyline. So…tell me what you think! This prequel was longer than the original story ( I really didn't think I would get so many comments, it's wonderful!). I will also post an epilogue soon, hopefully, if it's something you'd like to see. Thank you again!


End file.
